Cleats are commonly used by athletes participating in any of various sports and other athletic activities. The configuration and arrangement of cleats on the sole of the shoe typically varies from sport-to-sport in order to provide the athlete with desired ground engagement when participating in a particular sport.
In the sport of golf, cleats contribute to stabilizing the golfer during backswing, downswing, and follow-through. Each golfer has a unique swing resulting in different traction and stability requirements on the foot of the user during the swing. As a result, golfers with different types of swings may be interested in different levels of stability and traction in different locations on the sole of the golf shoe.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a cleat configured to provide unique athletic performance characteristics not offered by other cleats. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a cleat that is capable of being configured differently on the shoe for different athletes depending on the athlete's unique motion. It would also be advantageous if the cleat could be manufactured relatively easily and at a reasonable cost.